wild_seasonfandomcom-20200215-history
Bachelorettes
In Wild Season, there are eight Bachelorettes who are up for grabs! Marriage Requirements TBA Bachelorettes Alexandra Sloan Alexandra (or Xandra for short) Comes from the big city! She wants to be a great chef, and when she hears that the great Chef Le Woolf is retiring to come live in a small town in the outskirts of the city, she realises this is her chance! Following the setup of Chef Le Woolf's quaint little restaurant, she arrives pleading for him to take her on as his prodigy. Alexandra is passionate about food and cooking. She loves everything about it, and adores a well made dish with quality ingredients. Use anything less and she can come off as a bit of a snob. Alexandra is an astute professional and passionate about little more than her work. During the day she works as a waitress at Le Woolf's restaurant, and at night, she trains with him to become a better chef. Alice Brant Alice was born and raised in town, and in the lumberjack's eldest daughter. She hates living in the country, and as soon as she was able she went straight to the city to study and make a career beeing a lawyer! Quickly becoming well known for her ferocity, and ability to win difficult cases. She comes back to town due to an incident involving her father, and finds she has no choice but to stay...much to her discontent. Denise Holst She is the eldest daughter of the Holst family and spends much of her time helping maintain the crops on the family's extremely large farm. The player meets her soon after coming to town to find that Denise wants her to leave. Immediately. While Denise is distant, it does seem like she might truly be looking out for the player's best interest... Jessica Kidd Jessica is the youngest of the Kidd children and currently works part time at her family's general store. She graduated recently from college in the player's former city and is applying for law school, but she hasn't made much progress. She is spirited like her mother - easily irritable if you set her off, but also extremely loyal once you meet her acquaintance. Despite her obvious efforts to keep up her girlish appearance, she seems to wander into the forest often with supplies and doesn't come back for hours at a time... Lilly Denis Lilly owns a flower store in town. She is sweet, good natured, and has green hair for some strange reason. She doesnt remember who her parents are, but she remembers having them (and so does everyone else) but no one can remember what they did or their faces... Linda Underhill She is the only child of Mayor Underhill and his wife Roselyn. Due to the Underhill tradition of becoming mayor, it is suspected that Linda will be the next mayor of Bedford Valley. Whether anyone ''wants ''that is another question entirely... Mary Blackwood Mary is a young woman currently working as a waitress and sometimes baker at her family's inn. She is known around town for being more than a bit of an air-head, often becoming so invested in her baffling thoughts that she completely ignores her surroundings; however, she has the ability to draw even the most isolated of people towards her and she seems to easily empathize with people's problems despite ignoring her own. Recently she has been more tired in the mornings than usual and can't seem to keep her head up. Even so, she's what many consider the heart of the inn and keeps many clients coming back despite her clumsiness. Maya Ebner Maya is a local girl, having been born and raised in the village. Although she has lived there most of her life, she went abroad for a few years to complete her studies in nursing. However her love for the town caused her to quickly come back and take up a position as a nurse at the local clinic under Dr. Darius. Maya is known to be friendly but reserved. She enjoys making friends and meeting new people, but don't expect her to be the loudest in the room. Despite that she is easily influenced, and often finds herself dragged into the ploys of her co-workers. A situation she is rarely pleased about when things go south. Just like she always knows they will.